


University Flame, Don’t Touch That Oil

by Archeana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archeana/pseuds/Archeana
Summary: Lance has started his new life at Garrison University, meeting up with his childhood space camp friends Pidge and Hunk. One night they go to a Party and he meets the most attractive guy he has ever seen, he only wished he didn’t have a mullet and is that motor oil that he smells?





	University Flame, Don’t Touch That Oil

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t actually written in forever so I’m sure that I am pretty rusty truth be told. I’m going to eventually roll over my stories from FanFiction to this account eventually. Hope you all enjoy chapter one!

Chapter One: New Starts and Old Friends

Lance finished moving the last of his boxes into his new dorm. There were already two other beds that already looked lived in but no people to go with them. _‘That is what you get Lance when you move in the day before the Fall semester starts_.’ He chided himself internally. Though it wasn’t his fault per se, but there was much more intriguing things to do like take that detour to see the biggest ball of yarn in Kansas which took a day in itself to go see and admire its greatness.

Looking at he boxes he gently kicked one deciding this was simply to much work. First he had to lug them of a flight of stairs and now the act of putting his things in order was even more of a hassle, but it wasn’t like he could con ... no sweet talk one of his siblings to do it for him. So with a sigh Lance sat on the bare mattress of his bed and started to get to work pulling out clothes that would fit in the drawers that were built into the bed frame. Hopefully he could stuff everything in one drawer if the bathroom didn’t have enough cabinets space for his bath products because he couldn’t let his skin care suffer. You just didn’t have great skin without working for it.

With that mindset in place Lance worked for what seemed like ages and eons, but in all reality was probably only was a hour and a half at most he was done. His bed was freshly made with his royal blue sheets and comforter, which went well with his roommates emerald green and bright yellow set up. While Lance was busy admiring the beauty of the color coordination the door opened revealing two very familiar faces. Lance’s face broke out into a big grin that threatened to crack his face in half.

“HUNK! PIDGE! I didn’t know that you two would be going here!” Lance turned into a mass of limbs constricting around Hunk’s body, completely blindsiding the bigger male. If not for the instinct of Hunk’s hugs Lance would have been quickly thrown off, but instead he was hugged back.

“Lance? Dude is that you? I haven’t, you know seen you since the last time we were all at Space Camp.” Hunk stared at the Latino currently sticking to him like barnacle.

Pidge stared blankly at the current leech that had attached himself to their current roommate and friend. “Hunk he got us kicked out of Space Camp because he crashed a company vehicle because he thought he saw something in the desert. I had to stay with my religious nut grandmother after that ...,” Pidge trailed off for a minute and shuttered, “I had to wear dresses during summer Hunk. DRESSES!” The last part was screeched like a pterodactyl.

Lance quickly disengaged from Hunk and held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean to crash that rock came out of nowhere.”

“It was the canyon wall Lance. The canyon wall.” Pidge glared and as they walked past they made a snapping motion with their teeth.

“No hard feelings bud.” Hunk patted Lance’s shoulder. “Pidge will totally forgive you. They are jus Hangry right now. I’ll give her a candy bar and she’ll be fine.”

As Hunk was saying these things Hunk pulled out a snickers bar, and Lance snorted thinking about the snickers commercials. Though he quickly shut up when Pidge’s eyes started to bore holes into his skin. “What the? Are they a Gremlin?” Lance muttered.

“I can hear you.” Pidge growled. “Watch out or I might duck tape you to your bed while you sleep.”

Lance looked to Hunk with pleading eyes to make sure that horrible fate would never happen to him. His skin couldn’t take it.

“No one is going to duct tape anyone to anything. This will be a duct tape people free zone. I don’t think my stomach could handle it.” Hunk said calmly, the voice of reason as always between the two. Didn’t matter if I had only been three years since the last time that they had all seen each other. They fell back into the group dynamic that they always had. Lance annoying Pidge, Pidge trying to kill Lance, and Hunk being the calm force in the middle trying to keep them out of trouble.

Lance grinned then “See my bro will totally protect me from you Pidgeon.” He laughed as he had to dodge a book being thrown at him.

“Watch out Beanpole, Hunk wont always be there to protect you” They started to laugh maniacally as they rolled on their bed at the look on the Cuban’s face.

Hunk sighed and looked simply defeated. “This is going to be a long year isn’t it?”

“The longest!” Lance’s Azul eyes sparkled with mirth and his face as expressive as ever.

With that being said Hunk simply replied. “Thought so.”


End file.
